Conquest
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Sesshomaru wants the Tetsaiga and will use anyone to get it. Wait...why are her eyes so blue? A weird little song fic. that popped into poor Lilithdono's abused brain. Bad summary, right? Too bad. Just read...if you want.


Definition Tetsaiga:

_**a. **_A sword with an abundance of power that can kill one hundred demons in one swipe. It once was in possession of Inu no Taisho, the infamous Lord of the Western Lands.

_**b.**_ Too out of little Sesshomaru's grasp to obtain.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands knew this definition all too well. How he wished, how he wanted, how he _needed_ that sword—the way he felt for this material object was so obnoxiously strong that he knew it was bound to be his. Whatever Sesshomaru lusted for Sesshomaru got. And he sure was dying to get his hands on that sword.

Whenever he thought of ambushing his hanyou half-brother, the idea automatically became displeasing. Ha! If he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, couldn't get a measly little hanyou out of the way, what was he really worth? So, after the day his arm was confiscated from him by his half-brother, he was destined to get the sword and impale it through that little brain of his brother's. That brash, impudent little brain.

But since he couldn't physically obtain the sword without getting a massive burn of energy whenever he came within contact of the hilt, he was determined to make the little hanyou pay for the damage of his body and pride. He was going to make the hanyou's brain deteriorate slowly and painfully…all he needed was one little thing.

That thing happened to be a girl.

_Conquest,  
He was out to make a conquest,  
Didn't care what harm was done,  
Just as long as he won,  
The prize…_

He was set to win the beauty of Tetsaiga. The beaten sword was meant to rest at his hip! It never meant to belong in the hands of the filthy hanyou scum. He was tarnishing its reputation (though Sesshomaru was sure most of the sword's dignity was lost by his father). He swore he would restore honor to that beautiful little sword of Inuyasha's once it was in HIS possession.

Sesshomaru often dreamt about obtaining the sword. He was so obsessed with this object it was as if he were after a woman! And, now through another course of action, he was. Her. The silly little girl that always traveled with Inuyasha would be his key to winning. She would be his pawn to obtaining his most beloved prize.

He was all ready most certain that he could get the girl away from Inuyasha. It was an easy task, especially during the New Moon phase. He would draw the flimsy little girl away and seduce her so badly her knees would be shaking whenever she thought of him. He knew he was the best in the country—most women lusted after his body just as he lusted after the sword. He was a desirable youkai—this little female woman would just wet her pants to see his fake affection directed at her.

_Conquest,  
She was just another conquest,  
Didn't care whose heart was broke,  
Love was just another joke,  
Till he looked into her eyes…_

He would conquer the little female's thoughts. He would take her mind and make her slowly become a pile of womanly goo. He would make her adore him, pleasure him, and love him. Once that was complete he was sure Inuyasha would be defeated and the sword, his most wanted sword, would be at his hip.

Females were all the same, though this female was just a little more odd than most. Her clothing was different, but it didn't grasp his attention particularly. Her face was pleasant enough, for a human, but she wasn't outstandingly beautiful or perfect. He doubted her intelligence considerably since she traveled with his dimwitted half-brother. She surely couldn't be intelligent to be following the likes of him…

Well, that wasn't exactly the main point. But Sesshomaru was now presently on his way to find the little idiot. He had sent her a message about a secret he knew that concerned Inuyasha—an important one that would just play her farther into his hands. He had caught the imp and his dead bitch in the middle of unforgivable acts miles away from his little group, and he knew this was just another way to get her to betray Inuyasha. Though Inuyasha didn't see her for romantic feelings, Sesshomaru knew she was akin to a younger sister in his eyes. This would kill him once and for all.

Sesshomaru had a confident walk as he strolled through the trees to meet the idiot. Did she know? Of course she didn't! But when she did know he would accept her with open arms and give the sexual attention she needed. His scent would permeate her so badly that not even a rough scrub down in a hot spring would lighten the scent. Inuyasha would prance from his tryst with the dead bitch, notice her betraying scent, and kick her out of the group. When she would come back running to him, she would also get his disapproval to enter his home and group. Both idiots would be inwardly seeping in sorrow that their defenses would lower—Sesshomaru would conquer Inuyasha and obtain Tetsaiga while the little idiot would be killed by lustful youkai. O, yes, this plan was beyond perfect. It was ingenious!

When the cool lord arrived he didn't allow himself to be seen just yet. He wanted to watch her squirm in nervousness. He wanted her to vaguely know what she would be doing to her hanyou—it made Sesshomaru all the more gleeful that evening.

"Sesshomaru, please come out," she whispered softly as she fell to the ground, her arms around her knees. "Please?" He was so surprised upon hearing that meek voice of hers that he nearly stumbled out of his hiding spot. What was this woman?

"Miko," he called, inwardly attempting to take out some ice in his voice, Human women tended to be much more hard to seduce because they sought love—should he sound more affectionate and kind towards her?

…Nah.

"Please, tell me what you wanted to tell me, Sesshomaru," she said, avoiding his gaze. She avoided his gaze to the point where she didn't allow her eyes to open. "If Inuyasha finds me here we'll both be in trouble."

He gave an "Hn" at that light comment before deciding to speak. "I sent you that note for a reason, Miko." When she didn't respond, he decided it was a good time to tell her. "It is about your hanyou."

"He's not my hanyou," she said sadly. "And what would you want to tell me about him? We're enemies, Sesshomaru. You hate me and I hate you," she said, although weakly. When he was about to deny what she had told him she burst into tears.

Her hands remained clutching the mossy roots of the trees as she cried. Her eyes remained shut as tears slicked her rosy face. He watched in fascination. It was amazing how much a human woman could cry!

Taking his time, he walked up to her and loomed over her frame. They remained that way until she choked out her distress, "Inuyasha a-a-and K-K-Kikyo…"

"I was about to tell you of them, Miko," he told her without hesitation. When she didn't move he found it necessary to kneel on his pristine white pant leg. He was dirtying his pants all for some goddamn sword!

…Good thing that goddamn sword could kill a hundred demons or else he wouldn't be in this present situation.

She continued to cry. When he tried to give her insensitive words of comfort, she cried even more.

'How do these women cry so much so easily?' he thought. 'Even this Sesshomaru is feeling compelled to stop this silly display of tears.'

When she didn't respond to his attempts of comfort, he did the only other thing he knew how to—he slapped her.

The wet surface of her cheek made a sickening slapping noise. He hit hard enough to get her out of the drowning self pity, but not hard enough to break her. If he broke her how else would he retrieve Tetsaiga?

Her eyes shot open in pain, sorrow, and relief. What he saw in those eyes was the most complex, charming blue he had ever seen.

Those eyes made everything about her gleam. Those eyes brought out the blue in her hair, the nice tan glow of her skin, and the pink of her lips. Those eyes…he couldn't describe the mystifying puzzle of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, a soft smile on her face. But he didn't look at the smile—it was that haunting blue…

He didn't hear whatever she said next. But he did catch the sentence she mumbled once her eyelids covered that astounding blue of hers. "Can I see you again?"

_And then in the strange way things happen,  
The roles were reversed from that day,  
The hunted became the huntress,  
The hunter became the prey…_

Sesshomaru was oddly captivated when she opened her eyes again and he quickly agreed. How shiny those eyes of hers were…the blue just spoke to him. It spoke her thanks, her hopes, and her wishes that he would become a good friend for her. All he did was stare into the blue and nod and nod and nod. And when she explained her story, he didn't listen—he stared. He just watched those blue eyes like a crow would eye a piece of foil. He listened sometimes to her sweetness, the innocent act she displayed. She truly knew how to catch a man—Sesshomaru blamed her female qualities. But most of all he blamed the blue when he agreed to see her again the next night to talk.

_Conquest,  
Now you know who made the conquest,  
She, with all her female guile,  
Led him helpless down the aisle,  
She had finally made a conquest…_

He returned the next day, and the next followed by the next. She would talk to him, and when she did, all thoughts of Tetsaiga washed away. It just washed all the way, down a little drain from his brain…

The blue was so charming when she giggled. The blue was so upset when she talked about Inuyasha and Kikyo. The blue was so full of pride when talking about her kit and his ward. The blue became happy when she explained her home, and the blue became even more sorrowful when she explained her past. Through an odd range of events he admitted to himself that he liked to see the blue happy. So he would keep the blue happy.

Sesshomaru found himself waiting for the little idiot. She had asked him to call her Kagome, and he had chosen to the day before. The blue was so happy at that moment that he swore he would call her anything to make the blue sparkle like it did.

Jaken had squawked earlier that their meetings had been a bad idea, that Sesshomaru was losing his momentum for the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru had brushed him off with a kick of the face and went to meet her to see that lively blue sparkle for him.

In the midst of their talk he noticed the blue didn't once turn dull. It stayed sparkly and lively during their chat. His chest felt so light. His head felt light. The blue was happy. If only he could do that for every visit…

"Sesshomaru…" she asked. He inclined his head to note that he was listening, but his eyes remained on hers. She grinned and a question didn't come from her lips. An observation did. "You always look me in the eye when we're talking. I'm glad you do. You're acknowledging me."

"Yes," he said simply. He decided to add in a husky "Kagome" at the end. She smiled even more and her eyes sparked with life.

"Did you like spending your nights with me?" She asked. I inclined my head again as he watched the blue turn even happier. How you could see the thoughts of this woman through her eyes! "I like spending my nights with you too. But Inuyasha is getting suspicious and I'm afraid he'll search for us sometime." She paused and she visibly hesitated. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, _Kagome_?"

"I want to admit something," she said. The blue turned serious and he could feel his insides constrict.

"What is it you wish to admit, Kagome?" He asked, any sign of the husky voice he used on her name gone. He knew she meant business—she needed to get something of her chest.

"Inuyasha knows about our meetings. I was put up to befriend you and then betray you in the end," she admitted, her eyes downcast. "We were going to launch a surprise attack tomorrow on you…I don't want that to happen anymore."

"Look at me, Kagome," he said strictly as he smelt tears. She looked up and the lively blue was now dull. How had he not seen this before?

"I was going to betray you!" She cried. "Please, I don't even know if he's listening now. I don't want you hurt, Sesshomaru. You've been one of the closest friends I've had in years!" Her tears continued to fall as she wrapped her little hands around one of his claws. "I really care for you…" she hiccupped.

"Stop your tears. This Sesshomaru is not angered with you, Kagome," he said, wishing for the blue to revive itself. It didn't. "Understand this, little idiot Kagome, the half breed could never kill and ambush this Sesshomaru."

She smiled at his arrogance and giggled. He beamed inwardly at seeing the blue twinkle and he knew his mind, body, and soul had fallen for the little woman. That little woman and her blue eyes…

_And then in the strange way things happen,  
The roles were reversed from that day,  
The hunted became the huntress,  
The hunter became the prey…_

--The White Stripes "Conquest" --album Icky Thump.

* * *

One of my first song fics that actually are revelant to the song! Huzzah! But, let me just say, this is no where near a good one shot. It's a little drabble I made about Sesshomaru falling in love with her eyes. Not just Kagome, but her eyes specifically. I thought it was odd, but the song screams "SESSHOMARU LOVES KAGOME!" So I had to get this out of my system no matter how yucky it turned out. 

Love in a Library 2 is being worked on! Do not worry! And if none of you have read Love in a Library (the first), I'll tell you it is much better than this and concerns a present day Kags/Sess with decent chapters. Not that I'm trying to advertise my first story...--**shifty eyes**--

Don't review if you don't wish because I certainly don't wish you to! (Inner Lilith-dono: **Actually I do...aww...**)

What I'm trying to say that I know this isn't a good fic because I made it in exactly forty five minutes. Forty five minutes! Who can make a decent five-seven page fic in an forty five minutes! Not I, I say! Now you ask why I don't spend more time on it?

...I just don't wanna.

Lilith-dono is done rambling! Go read some more Kaggy/Sess fics out there that are fifty bajillion more times better than this one! Go!


End file.
